BIONICLE Rescue
Bionicle Rescue is a french stop-motion series created by Bionicledufutur. The story takes place in an alternate universe in which fighters for good are assembled inside one universal organisation called the Bionicle Rescue Guild. History of publication The concept of the series was inspired by the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games. The series was originally supposed to be a mini-series next to Bionicledufutur's original movie saga, which was then cacelled in favor of Bionicle Rescue. The story was supposed to follow the adventures of a new recruit, Lewa Phantoka, within the organization. Shortly after the series started, Matoro63, another Youtuber, started a spin-off series taking place in a Base in the Southerrn Continent of the alternate universe. It was then cancelled. The original series lasted for 5 seasons. A 6th season was being producted when the series was suspended if not cancelled, due to a lack of time. Bionicledufutur is currently writing a fan novel depicting the events which were meant to happen in season 6. Concept In the alternate universe the series takes place in, original characters from different years interact with each others ; it is common to see different versions of the same character together. This universe also contains many mocs created by the directors and is in contact with the Hero Factory Universe. Plot Many characters of the Bionicle franchise have united in one, universal organization, called Bionicle Rescue. These heroes are referred to as the Bionicle Rangers. Their task is to protect the Universe against all kinds of threats, including natural disasters and foes such as the Dark Hunters and the deadly Botherhood of Makuta. Characters The characters of the series are extremely numerous. The Bionicle Rangers include almost all the Toa, Glatorian, Matoran and Agori of the original universe. Within the ranks of their enemies, there are official and unofficial members of the brotherhood of Makuta and their army, Dark Hunters, Skrall and others. The universe outside the Guild hasn't been extremely developed until season 6, but include many mocs and some official characters. The two bases of the Bionicle Rescue Guild, North and South, are respectively led by Toa Hagah Iruini and Toa Inika Matoro, who both belong to the superior species of Origin Beings, six immensely powerful Toa and Glatorian created by Mata Nui to fight Makuta Teridax. Other Origin Beings are Toa Ignika, Toa Lesovikk, Toa Hordika Matau and Gelu. The main antagonists until season 6 have been the two successive leaders of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Makuta Teridax and Cerdad. Category:User:Bionicledufutur EpisodesCategory:Series The series lasted for five seasons, and three episodes of the sixth season were released before the series was cancelled. Season 1 A young Toa named Lewa Phantoka finally fulfills his goal by joining the Bionicle Rescue guild. He is welcomed by Iruini, leader of the Northern base of the guild. The young Toa discovers how the guild works and starts his first adventures. To be added Season 2 To be added Season 3 To be added Season 4 To be added Season 5 To be added Season 6 To be added Expanded universe The sixth season of the show is currently being written as a novel. Bionicledufutur is also planning to write several short stories expanding the universe in which the series takes place in order to develop minor characters and give explanations of things that were left ambigous in the series.